


Angels and Demons

by sunflowersnsmut



Series: Obey Me Seven [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Demons, Flirting, Studying, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersnsmut/pseuds/sunflowersnsmut
Summary: Days 1 and 2 of Obey Me Seven. Prompts: Demon and AngelsBased on Belphegor's phone call "Please Belphegor". Belphie offers to help her study, but at what price?
Series: Obey Me Seven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812643
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Day 1 - Demon

After months in the Devildom, there were times she forgot the dangers of living in a world surrounded by demons. The brothers were all so kind to her and she'd even made friends at RAD. It had been weeks since someone talked about eating her or devouring her soul, so maybe she'd grown complacent.

Belphie, however, never let her forget.

They'd grown closer, but he still loved to keep her on her toes. Even now, when calling her and offering his help with her studies, there was a catch.

"I am being nice to you now, but I'll make sure you return the favor in the long run," he said, igniting all sorts of anxiety-fueled images of what sort of payback he might have in store.

"What do you need in return?" she asked before her imagination could run too rampant.

"Don't you think it'd be awfully nice of a demon to tell you that?" he teased, placing particular emphasis on the word "demon" as a reminder. "Isn't it about time you started thinking for yourself?"

Right. Now, she was supposed to read his mind, apparently. Maybe he wanted a new pillow? Or did he want her to take over dinner duty?

After promising to pick her up, he ended the call, and she flopped back on her bed with a sigh. As if studying ancient wars and magic she'd never even heard of wasn't bad enough, now she had to figure out how to satisfy a debt to one of the most cryptic demons she knew.

She took a moment to feel sorry for herself, but only a moment. Belphie was coming to her room soon, so she needed to be ready to go when he arrived.

As soon as he knocked, she stepped out, already carrying her bag, and smiled at him. "Okay, I think I figured it out. You want me to help you prank Lucifer as thanks, right?"

Belphie shook his head, the beginnings of a smile on his lips. "Are you just guessing till you get it right?"

She eyed him for a moment after shutting her door behind her. "Will you tell me if I do?"

"Sure, why not?"

She peppered him with ideas while they walked. A new blanket, noise-canceling headphones (that one momentarily caught his interest), special glasses that would help him look like he was awake during class, food vouchers for Beel, a white noise machine for the attic, and even a deluxe eye mask were all considered, then rejected. By now, she was running out of ideas.

"Are you even trying?" he asked, laughing as her expression fell.

She frowned. "I really thought you'd like all of those!"

"Maybe I have something in mind," he said, back to that irritating smirk that always left her with more questions than answers.

"Then, why not just tell me?"

"Because that would be boring." He pushed open the library doors and led her inside.

She huffed out a sigh, but she followed him to an empty table in the back anyway. Was it really even worth having a favor hanging over her head to get a little help with her homework?

As it turned out, it really was. As much as Belphie gave the impression of slacking off, he was surprisingly helpful with her questions and more patient than she would have ever expected from someone who delighted in reminding her he was a demon.

"So, Diavolo's father led the 6th battalion to victory during the Battle of the Crimson Valley. Why is that important?" he asked, reviewing the information she'd just learned.

"Because it united the Devildom under his rule," she answered, grinning.

"Don't be too proud of yourself, human." He raised a brow. "This is basic. You're still leagues behind."

That soured her mood. "Thanks. Excellent pep talk."

He stretched and sank back in his chair. "I'm too tired for a pep talk. Keep studying and wake me up if you have any questions."

"Fine," she grumbled, tugging her book closer and taking notes as she read. He was asleep within seconds, his serene expression a stark contrast to the headache blooming at her temples. How was she supposed to remember all of this?

"Belphie," she whispered, touching his shoulder. "I need help."

"Five more minutes," he mumbled under his breath without even looking at her.

"It says the 8th battalion wasn't formed till after the Infernal Divide, but didn't they join the 6th at the Crimson Valley?"

He groaned and glared up at her. "You're thinking of the 5th battalion. And they didn't join anyone. The 6th battalion joined them. It's what turned the tide."

"Oh, right..." She scribbled a few notes to herself. "And the admiral was-"

"The battalions don't have admirals. They have captains. Admirals lead naval fleets."

She crossed out a few lines, too tired by now to expend her energy erasing her inaccurate notes. "Why is this so complicated?"

"You're learning millennia of history. It won't happen in one afternoon." He closed his eyes again. "There's your pep talk, by the way. Let me nap, and maybe you'll get another one."

She rolled her eyes. "So, what you're saying is this isn't a one-time thing. And you're collecting favors."

"You catch on quick." He chuckled. "Keep reading."

So, she did. This time, she let him sleep until they had to leave for dinner. Rather than wake him for every little thing, she made a list of questions for him, all of which she asked on the way back home.

By the time they arrived, he was exhausted all over again, but at least her headache had receded.

"Hey, since you haven't guessed it. I'm calling in my favor," he said as they walked in.

"Really? What is it?"

He smirked, and before he even spoke, alarms blared to life in her mind. "Kiss me in the dining room before dinner after everyone's there."

Her jaw dropped.

"See you." And then he was off, leaving her to deal with the aftershock of the last possible request she could have imagined.

What if she just skipped dinner? she thought to herself while she trudged upstairs to deposit her bag in her bedroom. No, Lucifer would come check on her if she didn't show up.

As she slowly descended the stairs, she considered and discarded several plans that would allow her to bypass what Belphie had asked of her. Then, it occurred to her what he really wanted, and that meant she knew exactly what she needed to do.

So, she made sure she was the last one there, and she took a deep breath before approaching Belphie and kissing the tip of his nose.

It was enough to cause a stir at the table, but not enough to cause an uproar as he had clearly hoped. Belphie frowned, annoyed. "That doesn't count."

"It doesn't?" She feigned surprise. "But I thought demons were always so careful with their wording. Didn't you teach me that?" She was eager to throw his words back at him, delighting in the irritated twitch of his jaw when she spoke.

He opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off before he could manage a sound.

"If you wanted something else, you should have been more specific." She bent down and whispered, "And next time, maybe you'll come up with something more than just a cheap trick to make your brothers jealous."

Belphie's only answer was a sharp intake of breath. Not quite a gasp, but not quite a sign of anger either. More than anything else, he seemed stunned that she had caught on.

"How come he gets one and I don't?" Asmo pouted after she straightened.

"Who says you don't?" she answered, shooting him a grin.

"Hey, if he gets one, I want one, too!" Mammon shouted.

"Okay, raise your hand if you want a kiss," she said, looking around the table.

Every hand besides Belphie's went up, Levi's the only one low enough that she could barely see it over the table.

"That's about right," she mumbled, amused and unsurprised. So, she went around the table, kissing Asmo's cheek, Lucifer's temple, a spot between Satan's brows, the top of Mammon's head, Beel's nose (to match Belphie, she insisted), and Levi's forehead. "Can we start dinner now?"

"Wait," Beel swallowed what was already in his mouth, "We didn't start yet?"

The room calmed as the brothers laughed and teased him, and everyone dug into the feast in the middle of the table.

As she sat down, her DDD chimed, earning her a glare from Lucifer. She waited until he wasn't looking before subtly checking the message under the table.

"Meet me in the library after school tomorrow. I have plenty more favors to collect," Belphie had sent her.

She met his eyes across the table, and the way he looked at her was both a warning and a promise. He was just getting started.

She shivered, covering her reaction by reaching over to fill her plate with food. Only a demon could make such a dangerous offer sound so enticing.


	2. Day 2 - Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Belphie demanding favors in exchange for homework help, she turns to Simeon for help. The question is, will an angel be any better?

This was a bad idea.

Her DDD buzzed with a seemingly endless stream of notifications, but she did her best to ignore it while she listened to Simeon explain the timeline of the Great Celestial War.

"Michael is ultimately the one who struck down-" Simeon paused when he noticed her attention wandering to the device next to her textbook. "Do you need to answer that?"

"No," she answered too quickly, "It's just Belphie."

"Is something wrong?" he asked, brows furrowed.

"No, I'm sure it's fine."

After a moment's hesitation, he asked, "Are you two fighting?"

"Of course not!" She raised a brow. "Why do you ask?"

He gestured towards her DDD, still humming with chat alerts. "You're ignoring him."

"I'm not ignoring him." She pointedly stared back down at her book. "I'm studying."

His eyes flicked between her and the DDD. "If you're sure..."

Another ten minutes went by, though neither of them were very focused, and finally, he sighed and set aside his book. "Would you like to talk about it?"

She chewed at her lower lip. "Well, Belphie asked me to meet him in the library after school."

Now, he frowned. "Then, why are you studying in our kitchen?"

"Well, for one, Luke promised me scones." The crisp citrusy scent lingered in the air while they baked in the oven beside them. The offer had been the catalyst for her decision to ask Simeon for help that afternoon instead of joining Belphie as he'd asked. "And for two, Belphie is making me do favors in exchange for homework help."

"I see..." He chuckled. "I'm not surprised to hear that."

"Yeah, after the last favor, I figured it was easier to just ask someone else." She tapped her pencil on the page in front of her.

"What was his last favor?" he asked, curiosity lighting up in his eyes.

A blush rose over her cheeks, and she grimaced. "He made me kiss him in front of everyone at dinner. I think he just wanted to annoy Lucifer and maybe make the others jealous."

"And did it work?"

For an angel, Simeon certainly seemed to love gossip. She chuckled. "No. I just kissed his nose, since he wasn't specific enough."

He laughed, the sound light and warm. "I don't suppose that trick will work more than once, though."

"No, it won't." She shook her head. "Which is why I'm here."

"Does he know you're here?" he asked.

"Well..." she avoided his eyes and his question. "He knows I'm not meeting him at the library."

"So then, why are you asking me for help and not one of his brothers? They know even more than I do about the war." The unspoken question was clear enough. Why him?

The answer seemed clear to her, so she shrugged and answered without thinking twice about how it might sound. "I figured another demon might ask for a favor, too, but angels don't do that kind of thing."

That made him pause. His smile softened into something akin to the mysterious look Belphie often gave her. "You think angels don't ask for favors?"

Now, it was her turn to pause. The thought that he might disagree with her reasoning never even crossed her mind. "Wait, do they?"

"You see how the brothers behave now that they've fallen. Do you really think they were so different in the Celestial Realm?" He relaxed into his well-worn chair and crossed one leg over the other. "All of them bear traits that existed before the war. Their fall simply exaggerated and warped them to some extent. But, Belphegor has always been a bit devious."

"Really?" She frowned. "I always thought angels were... you know. Holy and good. Sort of... flawless."

"Hm, that sounds awfully two-dimensional," he teased gently. "You see that demons have a wide range of personalities and motivations. Do you expect angels to be so different?"

In fact, she hadn't expected that at all. She should have. Her time in the Devildom had thoroughly shattered all of her preconceptions about demons, but clearly the same couldn't be said of angels. Simeon and Luke had always been so kind and pure-hearted towards her. She'd just assumed she had the right idea about them, and she hadn't even considered that angels could be as multi-faceted as the friends she'd made here.

"I guess you're right," she conceded. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about that."

"There's no need to apologize. I understand much of this is new to you." He reached out to squeeze her hand. "We're all learning about each other as part of this exchange program, and I'm happy to offer a new perspective."

"Thank you." She smiled, even if her pride had certainly taken a hit. "But, does that mean you'll ask me for something after you help me study?"

That cryptic smile returned. "Do you think I should?"

Was he flirting? The low and lilting tone of his voice made her stomach twist with nervous energy. The way he leaned in and brushed fingertips over her lower arm only added to the evidence of an impossible conclusion.

He was an angel! Did angels even flirt?

Wait, maybe this was a test. He had just decimated her definition of what an angel would and wouldn't do, so was this just another attempt to broaden her horizons? Was he simply proving he could flirt with her if he wanted to?

If he was, he really knew how. From his softened eyes to his posture to the way he focused every ounce of his attention on her, every action appeared perfectly timed to send her heart into overdrive.

Even the way he smiled at her sent blood racing to the tips of her reddening ears.

"I..." she swallowed, her throat suddenly hot and dry. "Um..."

A ding startled her out of her own rampant thoughts, and Luke popped his head in seconds later. "Are you two taking a break?" Without waiting for a response, he peeked in the oven and nodded. "Looks like they're done! I'll call Solomon!"

As soon as he left, Simeon chuckled and withdrew his hand. "We'll have to finish our conversation later. You seem to be making great progress with your studies so far."

She nodded, grateful for the interruption.

As Luke and Solomon joined them for tea and scones, she did her best to focus on the conversation happening around her and not her spiralling thoughts.

Should she pretend the odd moment never happened? Was Simeon going to bring it up again? Was he just messing with her?

Most importantly, was he actually flirting?

"Do you agree?"

She froze when she realized the question had been directed at her. Simeon had asked her a question. Simeon, the focus of her misdirected attention had put her on the spot, and now she was speechless all over again.

She cleared her throat to cover her surprise. "Um, sure." Whatever it was, it couldn't be that bad, right?

Luke frowned. "Well, you shouldn't! Were you even listening?"

"Um..." she sighed and shook her head. "No, sorry. I wasn't. What were you asking about?"

Simeon hid a laugh behind his hand. "Solomon said the scones would taste better with mint tea."

Her nose wrinkled. "But, they're orange scones."

"Exactly!" Luke gestured to the scones, generously coated in sugar and orange zest. "Mint would taste awful!"

Solomon considered for a moment. "Orange and mint don't complement each other?"

"No!" she and Luke answered in unison while Simeon snickered his way through another bite.

"Hmm..." Solomon pulled out a small notebook. "I'll have to remember that."

"You know," she said, shaking her head, "This really explains a lot about your cooking."

"What about my cooking?" Solomon asked, entirely serious. "Is something wrong with it?"

"We, um..." She almost coughed on a sip of tea. "We should probably get back to studying, right, Simeon?"

Simeon sent her a positively beatific smile, brutally at odds with what he said next. "I think we could spare a few more moments to discuss Solomon's cooking."

Angels really were apparently as bad as demons sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add another chapter to this later on, and if I do, I will update the ratings and tags accordingly. I'm going to focus on fics for the rest of the month's challenge first, but I may come back to this! For now, though, I'm marking it as complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to create something for all the prompts this month as a way to push myself to write a bit more. I hope that you all enjoy, and I appreciate every view, kudos, comment, or bookmark! Thanks for reading!


End file.
